


Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart

by Arkytior (The_Creacher)



Series: The Companions [12]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: BAMF Brigadier, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Classic Who, Classic Who companions are awesome, Companions, Death References, Eleventh Doctor Era, Life After the Doctor, Listening to stories, Nurses, Old Age, Old Friends, Older Characters, POV Second Person, Poetry, Second Doctor Era, Tenth Doctor Era, Third Doctor Era, UNIT, United Nations Intelligence Taskforce, nursing home, saddish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Creacher/pseuds/Arkytior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one goes out to good ol' Lethbridge-Stewart. The Brigadier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart

" _Pour one for the Doctor!"_

You say to the nurse

**Every Time**

**Every Time**

And

**Every Time**

**Every Time**

She smiles at you

(Sadly)

As she pours an extra cup of brandy

And

You tell her stories

(All about him)

**Every Time**

**Every Time**

She gets to hear all about

The Man of Many Faces

" _No, really, this time he was so skinny that you wouldn't have seen him if he turned sideways,_

_Well,_

_If it wasn't for that hair!"_

(You think that the Doctor likes to show off his hair too much)

And she laughs

But,

Her laughs are always full of…

…Pity

And,

You know that she pities you

And,

You know that she thinks you're an old kook

But,

You don't really care what she thinks

(You don't really care what anybody thinks)

-not anymore-

You just act like you don't notice

You pretend that you can't see her

_sadsadsmiles_

And her

_woeisyoulaughs_

Because,

She is nice

Because,

She listens

**Every Time**

**Every Time**

And,

When she leaves

(You know)

That she is the only one who doesn't call you crazy

Who doesn't talk about you to the other patients and workers

Who cares about you

And,

That's how you know

When

It's time

For you

To let go

And

Simply

Go

To

Sleep


End file.
